Spring Days
by TheOwlAndtheHammershark
Summary: Just the everyday life of one Sakura Haruno at Kaguya Academy when her wish of a peaceful high school days had become the total opposite. AU Sakuraxmulti/ reversed harem (No serious plotline. Just my imaginations gone into one story. C-R-A-C-K)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Summary: Just the everyday life of one Sakura Haruno at Kaguya Academy when her wish of a peaceful high school days had become the total opposite. AU Sakuraxmulti/ reversed harem (No serious plotline. Just my imaginations gone into one story. C-R-A-C-K)

Disclaimer: Believe me if it's mine the Akatsuki are all alive and kicking.

Warning: This story is just fiction so no getting triggered for how ridiculous or unrealistic it is.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

PROLOGUE

The student body was very loud and a certain pink haired freshmen wondered if don't they ever know the concept of silence or even just a pinch of secretiveness, because it was as if they want the whole school to know what they are talking about.

Oh well, its not like she can do anything about it. And mind you if she did, she would have been expelled by now. _Bloody school and bloody rich kids, _Sakura thought while rolling her eyes for how carefree they all seems like.

She is currently on her third month of first year in high school but no matter how hard she might try she still can't get use to these stuck-up rich kids since almost everyone are just that: massively STUCK-UP.

All she can hear the whole way was it was either how good the party last night was, or how much is your new bag and Oh-my-gosh-where-did-you-buy-that!, or that-guy/girl-is-hot and I-want-to-(slash rated X conversation) or did-you-saw-the-news and I-can't-believe-she-did-that?!, or … you get the idea.

But not like she can complain. She chose to be in Kaguya Academy and this is after all her dream school having heard about it from her godmother Tsunade who is now a famous doctor and at the same time the current principal. She is her model figure and she aims to surpass her in being a great doctor -but honestly excluding being the principal or she might also end up a drunkard courtesy of the migraines the students always cause according to her shishou.

So far her high school days are peaceful, just minus the loud gossips and fights that had always transpired in the school and gives her a headache. But she heeds no mind about it since it does not involved her in any way. And all are fine and Sakura really really wish to kami that it would stay this way until she graduate since she honestly does not want to partake in the whole school and stuck-up rich kids drama.

But some kami might have thought it fun to play with her because little by little it had turn out to just be the opposite of her wanted peaceful high school life because apparently the boys just had to make the springtime of her youth more than just your crazy spring days.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One**: _Blame the ramen_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Teme! Hurry up or the ramen is going to be sold out!" Namikaze Naruto the son of the town's mayor, a 16 year old boy with blond hair, deep blue eyes, sun-kissed skin and whisker marks on his boyish handsome appearance, was excitedly calling out loudly to his bestfriend that cause many girls who has eyes on him to squeal on how cute he was.

"Shut up dobe. And no one is going to take your ramen since you are the only one who eats it multiple times a day," Uchiha Sasuke is the youngest son of an infamous wealthy businessman, he too is 16 years old with raven hair, pale skin and obsidian eyes. He was sporting a scowl on his godly handsome face but which still did not discourage the girls around him to have heart on their eyes.

The cafeteria was bustling when they entered it and Naruto quickly went to order three bowls of ramen and the lady serving could only smile at the young boy's antics. Sasuke on the other hand just proceeded to order a normal meal which of course never fail to consist of tomato soup which made his blonde comrade to look at him with disgust.

"I don't understand how you could stand to eat that rabbit food," Naruto said with a gross out expression just as when each took their meal and proceeded to where their friends were sitting.

"And I still can't comprehend how your stomach is still functioning with so many of that… thing," Sasuke said as if saying 'ramen' is a blasphemy.

"Hey! This 'thing' here my friend is GOD's food," the blonde said while inhaling his food sharply as they took their seats beside their friends.

Sasuke resists the urge to roll his eyes and just grunted, "And carrots is rabbits food dobe, not tomatoes."

But his friend just proceeded to loudly slurp his noodles without a care in his surrounding.

"Hey, slow down cowboy! No ones going to steal your food and can you please tone it down? It's actually gross buddy," Inuzuka Kiba said, one of their friends who has messy brown hair and hazel brown eyes with a canine tattoo on his face, since he loves dogs, which just accentuated his rough handsome face. Inuzukas are famous for having a lineage of family who are all veterinarians and they also own almost all veterinary clinic in town from the largest to even the smallest one.

Neji just sighed and told Kiba that there is no point in telling him that when Naruto is so engrossed in his ramen.

Hyuuga Neji came from a traditional family just like Sasuke and his father is also a businessman, but it was his uncle who owns the Hyuuga's company who is Hinata and Hanabi's father. Both of their clans are one of the wealthiest, influential and most powerful in Konoha. Although the Hyuuga clan is more strict in the matter of their mannerism compared to the Uchihas, who are more known for their achievements, which is why Neji is the most polished and dignified among them friends with his long midnight blue hair tied at the end, a pale skin that is almost the same with the Uchiha's, and a milky white eyes which are the Hyuuga's trademark. His uniform are always neat and flawless and his every action are all composed and elegant that does not betray his upbringing from a very conventional family.

The last occupant of their table was Nara Shikamaru, a laid back guy with his black hair in a pineapple hairstyle and with brown eyes that is almost always half-lidded due to laziness but is still always calculating. He also came from a traditional clan who are really infamous for their intelligence and laziness.

"Where is the others?" Naruto asks with a mouthful of ramen in his mouth that only cause Neji to scrunch his nose.

It was Shikamaru who answered him after the lazy genius yawn in his seat, " Choji is in the kitchen because he wants to cook his own barbecue personally. Shino found a new bug in the garden and Lee is helping him catch it while Sai is missing in action. And I'm now going to the rooftop to sleep."

The lazy genius then got up to do what he just said while Kiba asked him, "Don't you have a class after this?"

"Leave him be, you know no one can stop him from sleeping," Neji said while he was also getting up, "And i am going to the council meeting. I'll be going before you Sasuke." He told the raven haired boy -who was more normally eating his food compared to the blonde one- since both of them are Prefects and none has a class for the following period.

"Hey Naruto quick! Or we'll be late again to Yamato-sensei's class!" Kiba ushered his friend when he remembered that unlike the three geniuses they have a class and both can't afford to skip, particularly this History with Yamato-sensei -whose wrath is something he really isn't looking forward to experience again and one time is enough. Even the memory just makes him shudder.

Sasuke just hn'ed and stood up also after eating his meal, said his goodbye and went after Neji since they are long time rivals and he don't want to be left behind by the Hyuuga.

Kiba grunted, "Hurry up man, I really don't want to experience Yamato-sensei's anger again."

But the ramen-lover only shooed his friend with his hand indicating for him to go on and leave him to his food.

Kiba was not certain if leaving the blonde idiot was a good idea, "Are you sure?"

The young Namikaze only gave a thumbs up leaving Kiba no choice and leave him.

Naruto looked at the clock and note that there were still five minutes until next class, so he thought 'why not?' His class was just across the hallway anyway and then he continued to order two more bowls of ramen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One minute into class and Naruto was running with all his might to Yamato's classroom. It was actually a miracle and a mystery that he had manage to gulp down the two bowls of ramen within four minutes, but now Naruto's stomach was feeling really funny and he can feel the ramen he ate during lunch crawling up his throat. When he tried to push it down by gulping, it only made him feel sick.

'Maybe I did ate too much today,' he thought while looking green in the face.

Just when he took another step to go to his class he can't take it anymore and then he rush to the bathroom. But the bathroom was at the end of the hallway which is still far away so instead of running straight he made a beeline and rush out to the nearest garden and puke on the flower bed.

He disregard the thought that Tsunade will kill him while puking to his heart's content and it was a few minutes of vomiting until he heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" a small girl wearing a green hoodie which covers her head while clutching a cat in her arms asked him with a worried look in her striking green eyes.

Naruto was caught off guard for a moment and pause until he remembered the need to puke again. After letting out of his stomach of what he believe was necessary to not feel sick again, he wipe his mouth with the hem of his orange jacket and finally look at the girl giving her a bright smile while saying that he is okay and there is nothing to worry about.

However, the girl was actually looking at the flowers with crestfallen expression instead of him making Naruto thought that the girl must have been more worried for the plants than himself. But he quickly shake that thought thinking its absurd.

The girl look at him finally and Naruto then got a clear look of her face. She has delicate porcelain white skin, a cute button nose, pouty heart-shaped lips and large green doe eyes that Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and was left speechless for a while until she spoke.

"I'm glad that you're fine but you need to clean this please or I will have to report you. And next time, will you please go straight to the bathroom when… vomiting?" she said the last word while crunching her button nose that cause Naruto's heart to squeeze lightly for how cute it was.

He goofily smiled until what she said registered in his mind and he was in an uttering mess, "Oh… I- w-well… Ummm…"

She look at him clearly that made him gulped and then he said crestfallenly, "I'm sorry."

"It's…" but before she could say any more the cat jump from her hands into Naruto's head which surprised him and caught him off balance saying woah and almost falling on his back until the cat jumped again towards the tree behind him. Naruto looked up and had then noticed the bandage on the cat's left forelimb.

It looked at them below and sat up before it began licking its paws.

The girl faced the cat above and said to it as if reprimanding a child, "Now, that is not nice Miss," before she began jumping to catch the cat but since she was small she could not even touch the branch where the cat was sitting. It was endearing and funny that Naruto can't help but let out a few of his stifled laugh from escaping when watching her jump like a kid.

Apparently, she heard him and turn to give him a glare but which only give little to no damage really. Naruto stopped and said, "Let me help you."

He went behind the cat to catch it off-guard and then he jump so high. But then before he could catch the cat, it jumped to the girl's arm leaving Naruto hanging in place of the cat on the tree's branch, with his stomach placed on top of it while his feet was dangling behind and his upper body was upside down. He looked below and grinned broadly until he saw pink. Her hair is pink!

The jacket's hood must have fell when the cat jumped on her again and now Naruto can take in her appearance wholly. With her doll-like face and pink hair even in a messy high bun, she could have been easily mistaken as a real life doll! And she was currently staring up at him making her eyes bigger. Naruto's grinned vanished and for once was totally speechless and his heart was hammering in his chest. Everything seem to go slow motion on that moment as the leaves fell around them and all he can hear was his beating heart.

And then it happens, his stomach must've been disturbed when it landed on the tree's branch since he felt the ramen crawling up his throat again. But since his upper body was upside down he did not have the time to control it and it all came out suddenly and -luckily or not, since she has less than a few seconds to widen her eyes in alarm and realization, she could only crouch her head, close her eyes and hug the cat to protect it at the very least from the impending doom at the very last second- the rest of the ramen he ate landed on the girl's pretty pink head. And everything was in slow motion indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: character relationships are only very loosely based on canon.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: Once upon a penguin story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was warm…

Everything was silent for her and Sakura can't seem to feel anything but the warm vomit pouring from above and how heavy it was as it mercilessly landed on her.

Her eyes was wide and she was very shocked that even the pungent smell mixed with noodles or the loud squelching sound was not registered by her mind. Even when the boy fell not so gently from the tree and was now splattering apologies with all his might to her, Sakura was paralyzed on her spot.

The boy removed his jacket and used it to remove some of the vomit on her head delicately as if she'll explode anytime all the while he continues apologizing. She only regain a little bit of her composure when a whole strand of a white thing was dangling in front of her.

'Is that a-a... noodle?!' she thought and realized with terror as her composure had gone crumbling again.

Sakura inhaled sharply in panic and it was then that the smell of ramen intermingled with the strong sour smell of vomit unwelcomingly entered her nose. And she finally heard the sputtering sorries of the blonde boy as he continued to remove all the remaining vomit from her pink hair.

As if her movement was controlled by a string, Sakura silently put the at-least-salvaged cat she treated earlier due to its wounded left forelimb on the boys arms making him stop in his ministrations. And then she went behind him to retrieve her eyeglasses, which is actually the main reason why she returned in this garden in the first place and which she now thought must be one of the biggest mistake of her life -cause she has no class during this period and she could have spent it in the library and retrieved it a lot later.

She then mindlessly walked towards the infirmary (thankfully the hallway was empty) while the boy just followed and watched over her not knowing where she'll go. He was teetering on her space since he obviously was lost at what to do and was afraid to touch her even as she bumped a wall twice -or was it thrice?- that only made him flinch and clutched the cat tightly.

Those events was not even registered by Sakura's consciousness and memories since the next thing she knew, she was in the infirmary sitting blankly and she was now facing the blonde boy -with a very regretful and sorry look on his face- and the school nurse Shi, who might have heard the whole story from him and who is red in the face from stifling his laughter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'I knew this would happen,' Kiba thought dejectedly as Yamato-sensei called Naruto's name for the third time. And the vivid dark aura surrounding his teacher when there was no response was enough to make him sweat and silently pray for his friend's life.

'What's that idiot doing anyway?! Maybe he finally got drowned in his ramen…' Kiba mused while contemplating whether he should text his friend and tell him to run and never come back assuming that he was wrong and the blonde really did not drowned.

What he did not knew however is that it was unfortunately currently another poor person who is drenched from Naruto's favorite food.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Arigatou Hinata-chan for your help. I really owe you one," Naruto said to a girl who has a resemblance to Neji Hyuuga but with a very feminine face as he scratch his head bashfully.

He asked for his friend's cousin's help and borrow her P.E. uniform since the pretty pink-haired girl he had the very bad luck of puking all over was definitely in shock with the tragedy earlier that it was actually the school nurse who had to usher her inside the bathroom since she was only staring at them blankly with wide eyes, and she absolutely cannot hear them when they ask many times where her locker was. Remembering the catastrophe earlier even just a second makes Naruto really want to bang his head in the nearest wall very hard and he can't really blame the girl for being in her state.

Naruto unquestionably cannot let the girl borrow his own P.E. uniform since it was the other week when it was last washed because he forgot to bring it home causing his mother to rage at him, and letting her borrow that will just add to the insult. 'This must be karma,' he thought dejectedly. And he simply cannot ask for Ino or Karin's help since they would undoubtedly tear his head off for doing what he did earlier to a girl while Tenten will surely laugh at him and make it a huge news to the whole gang and outside of it. The guys of course are obviously out of the question. So the very safe resort is the kind Hinata.

After putting the towel, shampoo and soap from the clinic including the uniform borrowed from Hinata on the dazed pink-haired girl's arms, Shi the school nurse pushed her inside the bathroom while chuckling softly and shaking his head.

"I-it's alright Naruto-kun," Hinata answered kindly to the blonde while sporting a pretty blush on her cheeks. With her pearl white eyes that is rounder and larger than her cousin's, pouty red lips, high cheek bones, elegant nose and milky skin, not to mention she has the right curves all over the place, she is easily one of the most beautiful and gorgeous girl in Kaguya Academy. Even with her conservativeness due to the Hyuuga's upbringing, her almost ethereal beauty was not gone unnoticed by the academy's boys causing her to have fanboys of her own although much less noticeable courtesy of glares from a certain cousin of hers. And her shy attitude coupled with her elegant actions only made her the more adorable to the boys' eyes.

However, the only eyes of whom she really want to look at her is currently in front of her -much to Neji's chagrin and Hanabi's -her sister's- amusement.

Hinata could only look at her crush with pity who really look crestfallen and lost while he was holding a cute fat white cat with black ears. This was actually the first time she saw him like this since Naruto is almost always bright and sunny like his hair and eyes. But of course the Hyuuga heiress pities the unfortunate girl more, whom he had vomited over. Imagining it could only make Hinata feel terror and think that if she or any other girl was on that girl's spot, they would definitely had fainted out of shock. Or if it was Tenten or Karin, Hinata had an inkling of a feeling that they might actually pummel her crush to death. And she does not even know how to start with Ino.

"A-anou… I'll be going now. I only gave an excuse to go to the bathroom… but I still have a class. S-see you later Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly and bowed.

"Yes," Naruto answered nodding, "Thank you so much again Hinata-chan!" then he waved at her as she went away.

Just as when the bathroom's door opened, Naruto quickly met the girl with a bow and very loud apology, "I'm really really sorry! If it will make you feel any better I promise not to eat even a spoon of ramen again!" Somewhere on the school grounds, his friends must've choked on their own spit and if they ever hear this, they would definitely fall out of balance.

"It's alright…" Naruto lifted his head upon hearing her. Looking at his nametag the girl continued, "… Namikaze-san." Which took him a little bit of a surprised since she must not know him. "I think you must really love ramen ('too much perhaps,' Sakura's subconscious had inputted on her mind) and I would not want to deprive you from eating it again. Just… maybe… tone it down a little," she said slowly.

Naruto's eyes sparkled as if he saw an angel and he bowed many times furiously saying "Hai!" while apologizing all over again which made Sakura dizzy a little when looking at him.

She finally grasp his shoulder to stop him from bowing again while she nods a couple of times, "I know, I know Namikaze-san."

After releasing his shoulder when he finally stopped she held the hem of the T-shirt she wore as she asked, "Anou… whose uniform is this?"

It was then that Naruto took her appearance, her pink hair was nowhere in sight again since it was wrapped in a towel this time, except for a few strands of her bangs shaping her face, and the T-shirt of Hinata was a little bit loose for her frame -*cough*flat chest*cough- while her big green eyes was hidden behind a large frame of eyeglasses which was cutely dangling on her small nose.

Naruto felt his heart caught in his throat and while rubbing the back of his flushed neck said, "I-it's from my friend, Hyuuga Hinata. D-don't worry she's very nice."

The girl seems to know the name and nodded, "Ahhh… um, thank you. Please tell her my thanks also and that I'll return it tomorrow."

"Hai."

Naruto just stared at her until she asked, if only for breaking the silence since it was starting to get uncomfortable for her, "Ettou… do you have a class?"

His eyes widen in realization and all he could think was 'Crap…crapcrapCRAP!… Yamato-sensei!' He quickly put the cat he was holding to the girl's arms and bowed again while apologizing for the last time.

Before dashing quickly out of the infirmary, both hadn't notice that he had just accidentally grabbed a vomit-soaked green jacket together with his bag.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura lay on the infirmary's bed with a sigh and the cat made itself comfortable on her abdomen as she stroke it absentmindedly. It was quite if only for a couple of seconds until the unmistakable stifled laugh of Shi who had been watching the whole exchange had been so apparent.

"It's not funny sensei," Sakura said with a blank look and tone to the man who had the nerve to laugh at a student who had just a terrible experience.

"Oh, my apologies Haruno-san. Your shocked expression earlier was just too comical that this poor old man can't help but laugh," he obviously unapologetically said and began to laugh again while covering his mouth with his fist.

Raikage Shi, the school nurse, is actually just twenty-two years old and definitely one of the academy's eye candy -'which must be why the cases of female injuries had increased this last month' Tsunade had once thought with a sigh and massage on her forehead.

Shi has light blonde hair, slightly tan skin and deep black eyes that make most female population of the school -and few males-, even the teachers, feel soft on their knees, especially when he smiles which just heightened his cheekbones. And he was mostly called "C-sensei" by most students.

Sakura threw a pillow at him which he just block with his right hand. "HaHa. Really funny sensei. Is that any way on how to treat your patient? I'll report you to the principal," she said with a small glare.

He just scoffed and said, "You? Sporting an injury? Impossible. Giving others pain more likely. And the only wound you must have felt right now is from your heart and pride which I unfortunately cannot help you with poor penguin." Shi said while just giving her his teasing smile.

"Ugh!" Sakura grunted irritatingly then threw another pillow at him but this time much harder causing him to chuckle again as he caught it while saying 'See?'.

The school nurse got up and went behind Sakura. He pushed her shoulder so that she was now in a sitting position disturbing the cat from her cozy position and meowed. Shi then removed the towel wrapped on her head that earned him a questioning look.

"What are you doing," Sakura asked looking up behind her at him.

Shi held her head and made it face forward. "Just stare ahead little penguin," he said.

And then Sakura heard the unmistakable sound of a hair dryer and felt the heat and breeze as Shi began to dry her hair.

"You have a hair dryer in the infirmary?!" Sakura asked surprised. And then it was her turn to chuckle, "Wow! I might understand the towel, shampoo and soap but a hair dryer? Hahahaha… You're making yourself really comfortable Shi-nisan. I would expect no less from a clean freak."

"Now, you are definitely not entitled to laugh at me my little penguin, since it was thanks to this clean freak's things why you are now not smelling of ramen and puke," Shi said with an obvious victorious smile.

Sakura could only pout at what he said. She definitely has a hard time to win against her childhood friend and bully.

Sakura and Shi had been neighbors when she was just six and he was thirteen. They first met on Halloween, the day when Shi went to Sakura's hometown with his uncle, Raikage Ei (A), and cousin Killer Bee, since his uncle and Sakura's godmother and shishou, Tsunade, were acquaintance. Ei was sick with unknown symptoms and he does not like hospital and Tsunade is the only person whom he allows to treat him, which was why he decided to move beside her to let her observe and treat his condition instead of staying on the hospital.

Bee and Shi was invited to enjoy Halloween that night and the former gladly accepted it. Shi's cousin wore a costume that oddly look like a bull while he just put on a beard since he was not really unto the holiday's stuff preferring to just read medical books but which he was not permitted for the day.

While he was thinking of how old he already was for "trick-or-treat" he had not notice that his cousin had gone AWOL from his side which just made him sigh for his energetic relative. He went to another house when he saw that a kid in a penguin costume was on it's tiptoe and tried its hard to unsuccessfully reach the doorbell. He laughed at the kid's cuteness but then he was actually heard making the child stopped and looked at him.

The kid had a very cute chubby cheeks, button nose and large green doe eyes, and with her white skin, she really quite suits her costume. And for the first time in his life, Shi felt his heart being squeeze for how really adorable the little girl was who perfectly resembles a penguin stuffed toy. And when she turned her whole body to look at him directly while oddly and funnily moving in a very much like penguin way by tilting her body to the right then to her left foot to face him, Shi uncharacteristically tried hard not to glomp her at that moment.

Then the little girl glared at him with a very determined looked and said, "Sorry Mr. old man, but I came here first." Shi was taken aback at the cute little girl's rough attitude for a moment and then he smiled. Little did fiery chibi Sakura knew that it was the start of her bullied days courtesy of the boy wearing a beard in front of her. Sakura's childhood memories of her Shi-nisan was mostly composed of bickering and him bullying her because Shi apparently just found adorable Sakura to be endlessly amusing (even now actually).

They left when Sakura was eight since it took Ei almost two years to recover fully after a half year of treatment. Shi often teased her that she'll grow an old spinster lady like her godmother -which actually owed him a slap on the back of his head courtesy of the said old lady- because of her fat cheeks and wild temper that no boy would surely marry her. But then he would also joke of how not to worry since he'll marry her out of pity, which actually earned him a glare from Kizashi and knowing smiles from Mebuki, Shizune, Tsunade, and even from his own uncle which made him blush secretly.

They met again last month when Shi took Shizune's position of school nurse in favor of being a full time secretary of Tsunade.

Sakura on that day was sleeping on one of the infirmary's bed -since the infirmary was one of her safe haven on the academy, to Shizune's chagrin, aside from the rooftop and the library- when she had been awaken due to a squeal from a girl and laugh from definitely a male, which she first dreadfully thought was Shizune on her tryst - and which fortunately was not. But behold when she open the curtain covering her side of bed, only to see that a blushing female student was trapped in between a man's arms who wore the school nurse's uniform and Sakura in horror knew that it was her big brother Shi who look at her directly and he even had the audacity to wink at her! while the girl was obviously looking gooey and in glee as she was trapped between him and the wall. Sakura reminded herself after that she'll definitely need to bleach her eyes.

"You seem to had change a bit little penguin, I seem to remember that when your classmate in elementary had pour a sauce on your shoes you had almost beaten the hell out of him, and you were even just seven then," Shi said while blowing her hair, secretly loving how her long pink tresses was really soft under his touch and not being able to fight the red tint on his cheeks as he can inhale her scent and realized how she now smelled like him, hints of melon and peach which had mingled with her own sweet scent of berries and flowers.

"That kid was a bully and well maybe the yoga did must help," Sakura answered while petting the cat on her lap.

"Yoga?"

"Shishou asked me to attend yoga classes to let me find 'inner peace'," she quoted with her fingers, "and have me control my temper because of an incident last year. And after all, you always said when we were a kid that I'll never marry due to my temper. Well guess what? You're now wrong Shi-nisan," Sakura said as she looked up at him and playfully stick out her tongue.

Shi positioned her face forward again as he hide his scowling face.

"I told you that I will still marry you, baka," Shi mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said your cheeks still has baby fats though, not to mention you're short and flat as a board. And men nowadays like tall, busty and slender girls better," he said instead that made Sakura open and close her mouth speechless, like a fish out of water, and then she grumbled saying its not her fault and that she is still growing, much to his amusement. After a couple of moment Shi said it's done as he had finished drying her hair and ended up doing her hair in a neat bun like he always saw her with just minus the neat.

Sakura lightly laugh, momentarily forgetting the earlier comment, and said how he's surprisingly better than her in making a hair bun and then gave him a thumbs up which Shi just chuckled at. She finally got up and said her goodbyes since she has a class on the next period but before she left, he threw a plain brown hoodie jacket on her head, saying she can have it since it was now smaller for him. It was similar to what she was wearing earlier although a little bit bigger, since Shi knew how Sakura really loves hoodies. Her eyes twinkled behind her large glasses and she gave him a bright smile that made butterflies emerge in Shi's stomach before she said thank you and left.

Shi watched as his little penguin went out the infirmary. Even with her glasses, she still resembles a doll. His little penguin had surely grown into a very pretty girl and very much more adorable than before which made him restless and uncomfortable for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I edited some part on April 30, 2020

Disclaimer: not mine…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter three**: _Blame the cat_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting was a bore and except for wanting to wring a neck or two it was uneventful at most and definitely a waste of his time.

Uchiha Sasuke went out of the meeting room quickly as soon as it ends to do his rounds as a prefect of surveying the hallway to catch and solve any problems and misfits before his next class. And knowing the students of Kaguya Academy it is just a matter of minutes at most before something happens.

CRASH!

The Uchiha thought of how he is tired of being right almost all of the times.

_'What the freaking hell is it this time.'_

He walked towards where the sound came from and turned just in time to see a small girl with pink hair picked a cat from the floor who was beside a broken glass trophy as she mumbled loudly to herself, "Crap, just how much more mess am I going to experience today until the yoga will be of no help!"

She held the fat cat on air while facing her and told it with a glare, "You are so going to get it from me missy!"

The cat meowed cutely making the girl's expression go soft.

She rolled her eyes and said as she cradled the cat in her arms, "Okay okay, I forgive you this one time again."

It would have been amusing if not only for the fact that the shining shattered trophy is a school property and absolutely of importance. Money is not enough to compensate for it.

"Ahem…" Sasuke fake cough to get the girl's attention who visibly stiffen. She turned towards him like a deer caught in headlights just as she quickly hid the cat behind her, and unsuccessfully at that -since it is just too fat to go unnoticed and be blocked by her small frame. Actually, now that he thought of it how does her small hands and frail-looking arms seems to be able to lift the definitely heavy cat with seemingly no effort at all?

Sasuke watched her with scrutinizing eyes and saw her own eyes widen behind her eyeglass when she saw his silver badge that signifies his status as a prefect.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Namikaze Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba believes in fate and miracle now, respectively.

When the blonde boy arrived at the room it was already more than 30 minutes into class and to say that Yamato-sensei was furious is more than just an understatement. However, just as when their teacher opened his mouth a green and orange jacket fell from Naruto's bag.

The odor that greeted everyone was so strong that Yamato instead closed his nose with his hand. And because Kiba's sense of smell was so strong he gagged while almost all the girls inside the class half shrieked and every student complained loudly.

Naruto was the only person who seemed to be immune to it but since he ran so fast to the class he was sweating more than just a bucket and looked as if he was close to collapsing, probably because all he ate just went out of his system.

Yamato-sensei easily forgave him after that believing him to be sick since when he was escorted to the infirmary the school nurse testified that he just vomited, and thankfully omitting the 'all over a girl' information for the record.

"Wow," was all Kiba can say to his friend who was busily refilling his stomach …. with a bun -another miracle of the day.

"I was actually envisioning a dozen ways on how Yamato-sensei would punish you bro. And seeing you unscathed is still unbelievable,"

The young Namikaze just gave him a thumbs up with his mouth still stuffed.

"Tell me what really happen," inquired Kiba for the third time since his friend just evaded it the first two times.

After gulping a mouthful of juice Naruto wiped his mouth with his school uniform's sleeve. He turned red again and scratched his neck.

"I… It was fate Kiba," he finally said with a very determined - 'and was that twinkle in his eyes?!'- look while staring at the green hoodie, now wrapped in a black plastic cellophane together with his orange jacket saving them from inhaling the bad odor of ramen puke.

The Inuzuka just looked at his friend dumbly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"P-prefect-san! I-I… I'm sorry! It was just an accident but i promise to pay for the damage. So please don't put me in detention or it will mess my records!" Sakura bowed as she apologize while stuttering and thinking how the situation was oddly familiar but then the cat suddenly fell out of her grasps behind her and meowed loudly.

_'Crap'_ she cursed inside her head.

Breaking a trophy is one thing but if this prefect will know that the cat is not her pet but just a stray whom she had pick there is a high probability of her kissing her clean record of being a detentionless student goodbye, then her effort of doing yoga to contain her temper which never cease to cause her trouble is all but a waste.

"This cat has no collar," was the first thing he said, and blankly at that. "Breaking school property, bringing animal to school grounds which is not a pet, and… wearing the P.E. uniform on Monday."

Sakura winced at what he said and felt a little bit guilty. However, considering how unlucky her day had become the guilt was slowly buried by her need to shout or punch something to release her frustrations which she really tried hard to suppress.

"Sheismypet!"

_'That was too quick a response,'_ she thought before continuing, "I… left her collar. And you see I was in an unfortunate accident earlier," she really don't want to be reminded of that tragedy and for making her remember the incident, the situation is seriously starting to irk her - _'inner peace…, don't waste the yoga lessons'_-, "so I am now wearing a P.E. uniform."

"Name."

"Her name is…," - _'think Sakura!'_\- "Miss Umbridge." -_'Wow…very creative'_

For a while she could have swear that he snorted.

"YOUR name."

"I-I…"

"Name," the prefect said more sternly.

"Haruno… Sakura," Sakura had thought how she'll definitely like to pull the golden pole out of his royal arse and shove it inside his equally royal pretty face.

'Jerk.'

The Prefect had paused in his action of scribbling her name on his notebook and looked at her before she realized that yes she certainly had said that out loud.

He closed his notebook and face her, or more like looked down at her for how tall he was -Sakura is absolutely not acknowledging the fact that she is short just like what his Shi-nisan had said.

"I memorized all the names of students who owns a pet in this school. None of it I recall is Haruno Sakura."

Now she does not feel guilty of calling him jerk. She know she is very unreasonable for being the one who broke the school rules here and he's just doing his job but her sealed temper is starting to crack ever since in the morning when the unlucky day started and needless is it to say that she is really not in the right mood to find inner peace right now. First, she forgot her assignment at first period that got her punish, it would have been nothing that bad if not only for the snickers she heard from quite a few of her classmate that made her choke them, in her mind that is -unfortunately. And then there was the humiliating traumatic incident earlier plus she COULD NOT find her favorite green hoodie -vomit-soaked or not she still cherish it- and then her only eyeglasses has cracks now because she just had to accidentally bump into her eccentric seatmate during her class after going out of the infirmary, and guess what he said to her after she apologized: _"Blind… and ugly."_ Just be reminded that she's not exactly a girl with that much patience but the yoga and her shishou's warning did help to calm her down and hopefully, it will last.

She exhaled slowly to calm her emerging temper and said with gritted teeth, "I admit that I lied about the cat and for that I really do apologize Mr. Prefect but it was not completely a lie and still has some truth to it. And so if Mr. Prefect would not mind please allow me to explain my side of the story before accusing me and listing my name."

Sakura took the boy's silence as indication to go on so she continued after a loud exhale.

"I do believe that an accident is not reason enough for a student to be put in detention and as I said earlier I will pay for the damage. And perhaps this would serve as a lesson to not just display any school property anywhere. Also contrary to what you said I did not brought the cat here, Miss Umbridge was already here, I just saw her limping after my first period class and treated her. Our school do have one of the slogan of _"Be kind to every living beings"_. Plus I was actually on my way to bring her to the Animal Rights Club and Department to let her be listed as my pet which was even agreed upon by the school nurse and Kurenai-sensei just a while ago on my last class which is why it really is true that she is my pet even albeit it is not yet officially listed, you can ask them for confirmation. And… I was a victim of an embarrassing incident, which I hope you would kindly not ask me to recount but I do have the school nurse as a witness to it, that resulted to me wearing a P.E. uniform," Sakura ended her speech almost breathless mostly because she exerted her energy more on not shouting and calling him names such as Mr. Prefect-with-large-pole-up-his-arse and the likes. Also the part about the school nurse agreeing to the adoption was a lie but more approval means more chances of getting off the hook and she knew that Shi would back her up -except that she know in her gut that there will be a prize.

If she had been looking closely she would have saw how he gave a bemused smirk for a second probably because she caught him a tiny bit off guard when her tone and attitude just flipped from a scared cat awhile ago to a little bit aggressive but restrained wild cat just when he started to think that she will give up. And yes he did notice that she's suppressing her temper if the gritted teeth and sharp glare was any indication and maybe that's why he took it as a challenge to break her.

"Very well," he finally said that made Sakura sigh with relief until he added, "but since the thing you broke is irreplaceable with just money, and even if it is I truly doubt you can afford it," he said while looking at her from head to toe noticing her obviously well worn old glasses with cracks and also old sneakers with faded color, plus he knew she's one of the just average class students so he believed that she would definitely not be able to afford the unique custom made expensive glass trophy from the National Math Competition, "so I think it is only fair that we took something which you can afford to give. Maybe cheap but something that would still benefit the school."

Sakura was in utter disbelief. Did he just insinuate in her face that she looks broke?! Well she is, but still!

The high class jerk just continued insinuating each word, "I do recall that the biology department is in dire need of a big specimen to dissect for their valuable research study but has a scarce supply for it." He said while taking a look at the cat on the floor.

Sakura's eyes widen in realization and quickly picked the cat and hugged it directly against her chest.

"And I do believed you have one at your hand that can help them and since you will claim ownership for the cat, with your approval we can give letter to the Animal Protection Department and it will be no problem," the prefect stated as he slowly advanced towards her while she walk backwards.

"Look Haruno-san, just give me the cat. I can overlook that you just broke three rules in a row in exchange of that Miss Umbridge."

"Are you STUPID?! I just treated her and you want me to adopt her just to give her to you to kill in the end?!"

Now it is the prefect's turn to look pissed, perhaps it is not everyday that he is called stupid by someone, much less by a stubborn someone he just met.

He forcefully grabbed the cat but Sakura held it tightly while both glared electricity at each other. But then the cat must have been hurt and it scratched the Prefect's hand as it jumped out of her arms and ran away from the two of them.

"Now you scared my cat away idiot!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Can I f*ck*ng torture him?" a boy with slicked back silver hair who wears the uniform with buttons open halfway that shows his chiseled chest said with murderous purple eyes as he held a boy sporting an orange swirling mask which only shows his one teary eye.

"Hidan-senpai, sniff… sniff… Tobi is sorry! Tobi promise not to step on a sleeping Hidan-senpai again! Please, sniff… Tobi is a good boy. Tobi didn't mean to do it!"

"That's what you said the last time you f*cktard."

"Stop it Hidan," an older boy with tattoo stitches on his tanned arms and face said, "it's actually your fault for sleeping anywhere so don't start killing anybody especially without paying for the damage."

Tobi just gave his senpai a teary one-eyed puppy eye.

Mostly because the puppy eye sickened him, the vulgar boy let go of the self-claimed good boy but not without a loud painful thud.

"You're actually worse than that lazy Nara," Akasuna Sasori, a boy with red hair, pale skin and bored but piercing brown eyes commented while he was lazily lounging in a couch. "At least he doesn't sleep anywhere," he added.

Yamanaka Deidara the other occupant of it, who has long blonde hair in half pony tail and whose bangs covered his one eye revealing only his other deep blue eye, laughed and said gleefully, "Good one danna!"

"If only he also has the brain," Uchiha Itachi, a more mature and manly version of his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke, said offhandedly while reading a book.

It was silent for a quick moment, mainly because it is rare for the Uchiha to butt in on their chaotic conversations, until Kakuzu -their treasurer and the one with the tattoo stitches- snorted and laughs were followed by the rest, mostly from Deidara, except for Hidan and Tobi, and only because the latter was suddenly occupied by something big and white that caught his eye from the halfway opened door.

"I'll really bloody murder you all," Hidan said with a menacing glare at all of them.

"Senpai! Senpai! Look what I found!" Tobi suddenly exclaimed.

The rest of the occupants of the room all turn their heads on him and finally saw what made their childish gangmate all so enthusiastic … A cat. A very fat white cat with only the ears colored black.

"Isn't she cute?" Tobi excitedly said as he cuddles the fat cat.

"Overstuffed I must say. It must cost the owner a fortune to feed the damn thing. But still, I think it would pay well if we sell it," Kakuzu said as if inspecting a product.

"Can I offer that damn thing to Jashin instead?" Hidan chimed in.

Itachi stopped reading to look at the cat for a few second before returning to read his book as if it doesn't concern him.

Sasori and Deidara stood up to look at what the fuss is all about.

"I think she would make a fine puppet," Sasori said with dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No. The cat would look more beautiful with a bang! Imagine that many fur and blood flying everywhere like fireworks… I should try my new art on her. Maybe I'll do it inside the faculty room," Deidara excitedly declared.

Tobi was sweating behind his mask and hugged the cat closer while trying to cover it's ears as if the feline could hear them.** Note:** _don't bring other living things to the Akatsuki, the school slogan is utterly of no use to them._

Deidara grabbed the cat but Tobi held it tighter.

"No senpai! Tobi doesn't want this cute cat to die!"

"Give me the damn cat Tobi! I can't let this inspiration on my new art go away!"

The others went back to sitting while observing the happenings as if watching a sitcom. Hidan sat from where Deidara lounged previously and even opened a snack.

The feline meowed loudly as it was being pulled from both side painfully, but it only fell to deaf ears until it can take no more and bit Tobi's hand and scratch Deidara's. They suddenly had let go of the cat and the balance went off so it jumped.

The cat landed on Deidara's head and then he tried so hard to remove the damn feline but it just meowed angrily and used its claws to hold into the blonde artist's pony tailed hair. The sight was absolutely comical as Deidara, grunting loudly, tried hard to pull the cat from his pretty hair causing his pony tail to be halfway removed and his always clean shiny hair now turn into a total mess while he cursed the cat to oblivion that will make Hidan real proud, if only the said boy was not busy laughing to his heart's content while clutching his stomach due to the sight that even Itachi can't help but chuckle softly at.

Tobi helped pull the cat from his senpai's head and since it held tight unto Deidara he put his foot on the blonde's stomach for leverage.

Hidan fell from the couch from laughing too hard. Good thing Kisame wasn't there or it would've been more noisy.

And then finally the cat let go and they fell on the floor. As soon as it happened both the cat and Tobi ran away from the room, and fast at that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the other hand…

The damn cat just scratched him and all she could say was that? The cat got away?!

To say that he is pissed off is an understatement and this is the first time ever that he almost lost his cool. And all because he was called stupid and idiot -in a row (bastard and jerk yes but he is anything but stupid)- by a hardheaded small girl with ridiculous pink hair who had the nerve to shout at him and be more concern with a stupid cat with equally stupid name who scratched his hand.

"I told you she will become my pet!" the girl continued to shout at him.

"And I told you that you can pay the trophy no other way!"

Exhaling slowly to calm himself he said, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to catch an important specimen for the sake of education."

Just as when he step another foot towards where the feline had run off to he was blocked by the girl who spread her arms.

He was caught off guard since she was a little too close. And because he was half a head taller he got a whiff of her hair's scent. He had unconsciously noted that it is the exact shampoo of what he was currently using -melon and peach scent- and for a moment he uncharacteristically got flustered for unknown reason. And Uchiha Sasuke never got flustered.

Sasuke only got his composure when she started saying, "I'll win the National Math Competition this year."

He looked down at her with a bewildered look for a second that Sasuke had started to think of how he just met this girl but she is already capable of getting him surprise and pissing him off in many ways unimaginable.

But then he said with a smirk, "It was seven years ago when Kaguya Academy last got the title of champion for that competition. I do remember that your name is one of the top three students on the entrance exam this year. However, even before getting a part on it you still need to compete with many other more intelligent students from every year just to get the spot among the two. And even if you do get it what makes you think that you will win against Sound Academy even when Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Pein did not last year?"

The girl still gave him a defiant look and stated again, "I will win the National Math Competition. And I believe that it is more than enough to compensate for the broken trophy. And if I won't…" she closed her eyes and added with a gulp, "then I will give you Miss Umbridge."

She really is stubborn and ridiculous.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Very well. The research lasts a year so it can wait anytime this school year but before I agree to that I need to confirm that the school nurse and Kurenai-sensei had approve of you adopting the cat. And I will inform them of our agreement. I'll let my hand be treated at the infirmary on the way."

"About that… can we do that tomorrow? Don't you still have your next class to attend? It's almost time and I also still really need to find my cat or she might be in trouble."

The Uchiha is starting to get exasperated. Just where does her priority lie?! He needs to be treated first!

Fighting the will to face-palm himself he said passively, "Then I will meet you tomorrow."

Just as when he turned his back the girl caught his arm.

"Wait!"

She let go of him when he faced her with a questioning look, then she scrambled for something in her backpack and took out a smaller bag which he gathers was a first aid kit.

She took his scratched hand and cleanse it with alcohol first before putting an ointment.

He was a bit surprise that he did not reflexively avoid her hand when she took it and he did not felt nauseous from being too close to a girl. Maybe it's the familiar scent on her.

Then he can't help but observe the girl. She is not wearing any make-up on her face which is something very rare on their school but her white skin still looks so smooth and flawless, her lips is obviously naturally rosy while her nose was your typical but somehow a bit different Asian small button nose.

"I'm sorry for what Miss Umbridge did to you," she suddenly said that he quickly look elsewhere and felt flustered again for almost being caught observing. "The wound is not deep since she only scratched the surface of your skin so there will be no problem. And don't worry it won't leave a scar."

She finally took a band-aid with ironically cute puppies as a design and put it on his hand.

"There… Now you don't need to go to the infirmary."

_'Does one need to say thank you in this situation?' _he thought.

But then he just opted to hn'ed before he left the weird, stubborn pink-haired girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Here kitty kitty kitty… here kitty…" Sakura called for Miss Umbridge. She is now wearing the brown hoodie her Shi-nissan gave to her which covers her pink head since it really has become a habit of hers.

After more than 10 minutes she finally heard a meow and she exhaled for relief. Sakura followed the sound and saw the cat running fast as if it is running away from a scary ghost. But the more worrying fact is that Miss Umbridge is limping again. Looks like her wound reopened.

She went to met the feline and brought it on her arms to inspect her leg again. Just as when she started to open the bandage a grumble was heard from where Miss Umbridge came from.

"You!" a shout was heard. And a very angry one at that.

XxX

"Is that your damn cat little girl?" Deidara asked the small girl with uncontained rage, and add to the fact that his hair was a tangled mess all over, it was indeed not a sight to behold.

The girl frown behind her glasses at the sudden rude attitude and answered, "Yes. Why?"

And then just like his art, Deidara's temper exploded like a bang. "Why?! WHY?!" he shouted on her face with furious blue eyes on fire that made the girl stepped back slightly and flinched as he continued his rambling, "I'LL DEEP FRY THIS CURSED THING ALIVE AND MAKE YOU WATCH IT! LOOK WHAT THAT BLOODY THING DID TO ME AND MY HAIR! REMOVING THAT F*CK*NG CAT'S FUR IS NOT ENOUGH. LET . ME . SKIN . IT . ALIVE."

On that moment ,Tobi appeared looking for the cat since he lost her when they went on different path after they ran away. But because his focus was solely on it he had failed to take note of a furious shouting blonde and he suddenly excitedly jump beside the girl holding the cat which made her and the feline jump in alarm -figures, since both was currently being helplessly yelled at. But the cat with it's hair risen up in shock leaped directly towards the shouting blonde's face causing him to fall back and definitely not gently.

Both the girl and Tobi was rooted in their place, their eyes wide open -or whatever eye is visible on the masked-boy's face anyway- as they watch it all transpired slowly.

Tobi luckily regained his self and with a burst of adrenaline due to fear for his life and for the cat's, he quickly picked the feline just as when a murderous aura had began to form on his senpai's fallen figure then he grabbed the girl's wrist who eeped in surprise as he pulled her and ran -not without a yelp- out of danger.

Thunder and lightning seems to formed on Yamanaka Deidara's head as he slowly sit up and growled like an animal, feeling the little bit of sting from where the cat had scratched him on his forehead earlier. He glared daggers with bombs at the retreating forms and saw that the girl's hood fell and noted that her hair was pink.

Deidara grinned sadistically and shouted, "I'll get you Tobi, you and that pinky! And that stupid little cat too!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Verdict**

Defender: _Miss Umbridge_ (the cat)

Judge: _Readers_

**Guilty **or **Not Guilty**?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I just added that last part for fun (personally, I really don't blame the cat… and also the ramen from the first chapter for that matter). Also, I hope that was funny. A wink to those who understand the reference to Deidara's last sentence. I sure enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine…

(edited on 2/17/2020) Vetla12: I am so so sorry! i quickly edited this chapter after reading your review. i really really do not plan on having Kurenai as Naruto's mother. It was a clumsy mistake on my part since i only finished writing this yesterday on the spur of the moment due to a sudden stroke of inspiration and quickly uploaded it with only little editing on grammars. Again I apologize. )

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter ****four**: _The wish that could not be granted_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi and Sakura were running madly together and just as when they were a safe distance from Deidara, Tobi tripped on his foot and since she was holding the pretty girl's hand, they both fell together. A sound of something that had shattered was heard, only to see that it was her eyeglasses.

Both were panting from exhaustion and fear and while Sakura, who was sitting on the ground, was blankly looking at her broken eyeglasses Tobi was petrified on the spot since it was his fault. The mask-wearing boy after regaining his composure quickly apologized with all his might.

The pink-haired girl lifelessly drop her head not allowing the boy to see her expression. When he saw her shoulder was shaking he nervously thought that the girl was crying just to hear all of a sudden that she was actually laughing. It was loud, boisterous and very unlady-like.

The laughter was contagious but before it was followed by his own nervous laughter, the girl stood up and suddenly smacked her own forehead to the nearest tree not so gently that Tobi sweat-dropped and began to think that this girl must seriously be out of her mind.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" the girl shouted after each loud smack but before the fourth one Tobi decided to stop her.

"Anou… Pinky-chan."

She stopped on her ministrations and looked at him with a glare, "Call me Pinky again and I'll break your face together with that stupid mask." And with her face covered in sweat, horrendously messy hair and larger then normal red forehead, needless it to say that Tobi was terrified.

"Eeek!…" Tobi's hair stood on end and was rooted to the spot by her glare.

Seeing him like that, Sakura immediately became guilty. Shaking her head to clear her mind she suddenly slapped her face with her two hands loudly making Tobi flinch from the sound, and her slapped actually made a hand imprint on her snow white cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm just really really having a bad day today," Sakura started to say.

Seeing that the boy was still quite after a few awkward seconds she thought of something before reaching out on her bag, and then from her hand was a big colorful thing with disfigured shape in a stick with many obvious cracks in it that it looks like it will crumble anytime if not for the plastic wrapper holding it together.

She looks at it as if she's thinking twice and then she reach it out towards Tobi, "Thank you for saving me, please accept this as a form of my gratitude."

Tobi then realize that it was actually a lollipop, albeit a very ugly one, making him forget that he was scared just a while ago due to his sweet tooth and simple personality. His visible eyes crinkled indicating that he was smiling brightly behind his mask, but just as he was about to take it from her hand, Sakura pulled it back a little making it a bit out of his reach. Tobi questioningly looked at her only to see her conflicted expression -and with her messy hair, baby fat cheeks plus larger-than-normal forehead still a little bit red from her own slap and smacking, it reminded him of a bullied puppy a stark contrast to her previous scary appearance. The next second Sakura put it on his outstretch hand herself lest she change her mind again and take it back completely, he saved her after all.

"I made this lollipop myself I hope you enjoy it!" she finally said with a smile although the child-like boy can still see the traces of longing on her eyes as she watch the lollipop on his hand making his ears red because she really does look like a puppy making him have the urge to squeeze her tightly.

Sakura picked Miss Umbridge and her broken glasses from the ground then finally said her goodbye to Tobi who had abruptly woken up from his stupor.

After the girl left, Tobi started to muse on himself, thinking that he was actually wrong to believe that he was already accustomed with weirdness, courtesy of his gang, seeing that he can't cope up with the girl's mood and action, from laughing hysterically to banging her head on the tree then glaring at him before slapping her own face then giving him a damaged undistinguished lollipop -which she made herself- as a gratitude but with conflicting expression. Or maybe, he thought, girls are just generally weird creatures and has huge complicated mood swings, except for Konan of course. At least his gang has their own permanently one or two imprinted mood unless there is other circumstances, whether it be almost always angry (Hidan), happy-go-lucky(Tobi, Deidara and Kisame) or no mood at all (Pain, Itachi, Sasori, Konan and Kakuzu -unless there is money involve for the last one) and dual mood of angry and kind( Zetsu, because of his dual personality). And speaking of those weird creatures, Deidara must be waiting to kill him. Oh right the other permanent mood of Deidara is always angry, especially if it involves Tobi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Her son is acting weird. And that is saying something.

"I don't care if this is cliche but I'm seriously worried. Do you think he ate something bad today? Or was I too hard on him for nagging when he asked for more ramen at dinner yesterday?" Namikaze Kushina asked her husband as they both were watching their son.

Namikaze Minato for once does not have any answer for his red-headed beautiful wife.

Their son in question was currently happily washing his P.E. uniform, his favorite orange jacket and another green jacket they haven't seen before, while humming to himself.

When he arrived from school today Kushina was glad that her forgetful son finally brought his unwashed uniform, god knows how awful it must have smelled now. And then during dinner imagine their surprise when he did not complain on their meal which does not include ramen that supposedly was a punishment for yesterday. But the real shock was when Kushina was ready to wash his clothes only to see that her lazy son was already doing it. She called her anata then and now even Minato was perplexed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ring… ring… ring… a beep… and a silence, then…

_"I might or might not have been caught in trouble."_

"Wow. Even the yoga can't do a thing to your trouble tendencies."

_"Shi-nisan!"_

Shi chuckle and then, "Can't say I'm surprise. What kind of trouble is it this time?"

_"Miss Umbridge broke a glass trophy and a Prefect saw it."_

"Who's Miss Umbridge?"

_"The white cat I treated."_

"Even the name you give sounds troublesome."

_"Shi!"_

A chuckle again, "So?"

_"He asked me to give him Miss Umbridge to dissect in exchange of it. The jerk! But then I told him that I would win the National Math Competition instead."_

"I have no idea what is the relationship between the cat and the National Math Competition but then and again what do I have to do with it?"

_"I told him that Miss Umbridge would become my pet and so instead of giving her I'll win the competition instead as a compensation for the broken trophy. And I might've lied and told him that you kind of agreed to me adopting Miss Umbridge?"_

"I don't remember ever agreeing to such thing."

_"Please…"_

"Depends on my mood tomorrow."

_"Also…"_

"There's more?"

_"Me and my cat might've super pissed an upperclassman."_

"The finding inner peace is really useless on you."

_"So do you know any product that permanently dyes your hair?"_

"Again, I have no idea what does dyeing your hair have to do with pissing an upperclassman. And do dye your hair or I won't help you and I'll tell you on your shishou."

_"Then what about temporarily? And one that is not harmful on cat._

"Are you planning on dyeing that cat's fur also?"

_"We're both in dire danger. The upperclassman took note of my hair and know my cat's color so It's going to be our disguise. Plus, I can't leave her here alone since she loves to wander, so I'm thinking of putting her in your care during class hours? And I also want to borrow your cat's collar. For a while? Pretty please… And its just temporarily until the upperclassman forgets about me and Umbridge"_

"You're abusing my kindness penguin. Pick the brand name CAT -how fitting. There's one on every department stores."

_"Also…"_

"Does it ever end?"

_"I broke my eyeglass shishou gave me."_

A laugh this time, "There's a spare on my infirmary."

Shi could only imagine how bright her face is right now.

_"Thank you so much Shi-nisan! I owe you a very big one! Ja ne!" _she happily said at the other hand.

A beep then silence.

"Three actually. What a very troublesome penguin."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**At the Uchiha mansion after dinner**

"Are you planning on becoming the Student Council President next year after Uzumaki Pein will graduate?" Uchiha Fugaku asked his eldest son after dinner.

"Yes father I'm planning to," Itachi answered his father.

"Tsunade personally told me that Itachi is the perfect candidate and plus he is also currently the Vice President. And don't worry dear I'm sure our son will do a very great job," Uchiha Mikoto lovingly told her husband while getting all the dishes from the table. The Uchiha patriarch just grunted but Mikoto knew that her husband is proud of their sons even if he does not really say it out loud.

"Then I hope you would also help your brother when he runs as the next Vice President."

"Of course I will. However, that would prove to be challenging father because Sasuke and the Hyuuga are currently in line for it. And both of them showed great performances on their duties as prefects and representatives of their year," Itachi said. "Maybe it will all depend now on who has more number of fangirls?" he faced his otoutou this time with a smirk as a way to teasingly mock him for how crazy his fangirls could get (since he heard about how he already lost five shirts, three socks and one boxer during P.E., courtesy of said fangirls, then just this morning he lost his tie and Itachi did not even have any idea how).

But instead of receiving a glare, his otoutou strangely did not react and just nodded while still focus on what he was writing on a paper ever since dinner.

"Then I suggest you should do much better than the Hyuuga, Sasuke," their father told his youngest son.

Sasuke looked at their father for a second and said, "I will father," before he went back to do what he was doing.

"Very well, tell your mom that I will have tea in my library," Fugaku finally said before leaving the table.

"Have you already brought another tie my foolish otoutou?" Itachi asked Sasuke while sipping on his hot chocolate coffee prepared by his mother, after their father left.

"Yes I already have," his brother just passively answered.

The older Uchiha thought how his brother is oddly unresponsive to his mocking, making him raise his finely shaped eyebrow. If it was the usual, his little brother would've glare at him and come back with his own retort. And then he saw Sasuke's hand which have a band-aid: a band-aid with cute puppy designs.

Itachi almost chuckled since he never really thought of a day when his foolish otoutou would use such thing when he even loathes sweets and cute things, but curiosity made him swiftly took the paper Sasuke was scribbling at instead, which finally earned him a glare.

"Give me that back Itachi!"

He just coldly smirked at his brother before looking at the paper only to see that it was a drawing… A drawing of a very fat white cat with black ears.

He thought for a moment that it was oddly familiar until he remembered the comical incident a while ago involving the animal in question. But before he can ponder more about it his brother took the paper back.

"Where did you saw that cat?"

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"Tell me Sasuke," Itachi sternly said with narrowed eyes.

His brother glared at him but answered nonetheless, "This cat and a girl broke a glass trophy, that is all I'm going to tell you." And then he also left.

When Sasuke reached the stairs Itachi took out his phone and called someone.

After the ring and before the blonde could even shout at the other end of the line he said, "My otoutou might know where is the cat and girl that you are looking for."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After leaving the department store, Sakura suddenly felt a chill on her heart and back. She can't help but look up above the beautiful night sky and firmly wish inside her heart, '_Oh God, please let my premonition be wrong and that this chill doesn't mean that I'm soon going to my impending doom.'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Tobi's description of the Akatsuki's mood is his own opinion since you know that is how he always see his gang. And even with those one or two moods they were still a very weird bunch, so Tobi accustomed to those kind of weirdness received a shock to Sakura's own kind of weirdness. Well she really is weird…

Your thoughts?


End file.
